


[podfic] the focus

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), Coma, Flashbacks, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-21 18:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: It's a new day in this post-Hydra world and that means a new Avengers team. Or it would, if Tony could just look Steve in the eye.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[podfic] the focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823662) by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). 



> This is for msermesth. <3 Happy stockingmas!

[The Focus](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pDAiR80jKcRrS0C6c9SqntPOmiQ2lhhh)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Great Drama by Lila


End file.
